A Dream of a Vampire
by Billyjorja
Summary: It's Halloweenn and Gil and Sara both have the night off. Gil gets called in leaving Sara home alone. She watches a DVD, fall asleep and has a dream.


Written in response to a Halloween challenge on GSR Forever Online site.

A Dream of a Vampire

Halloween - the night that Gil and Sara hate more than any other because it's always busy and seems to bring out more weirdo's, sicko's and loonies than usual who use it as an excuse to cause mayhem and mischief, especially in Las Vegas.

This year, their first as a married couple, they have managed to get the night off.

"Better get some sweets in case we get any kids knocking on the door," Sara says on the way home after shift.

"We won't be there we are going out tor dinner, it's our first night off together for ages. It won't matter how many kids knock at the door there won't be anyone in."

"Great idea."

After doing a few household jobs, showering, making love and sleeping they are just about to leave to go to dinner when Gil's cell rings. He looks at caller id which shows Ecklie.

"Gil dayshift just found a body covered in bugs, I need you to come in for a couple of hours and help them."

"We're just on our way out isn't there anyone else?"

"Not with your experience with bugs no."

Sara is mouthing to him, "It's OK go, we can out to dinner some other time."

"OK Ecklie, be there soon but you owe me."

Gil starts to apologise to Sara but she just says, "It's part of the job, you would tell me to go if I had been called in. I'll be OK, there is a DVD I want to watch anyway."

Gil takes her in his arms, kisses her, then goes to change and grab his kit.

"I'll make it up to you I promise. I hate to leave you in the house alone tonight darling. Just remember lock the door and don't open it for anyone. I'll call you when I'm outside so you can let me in."

"OK Dad, lock the door, don't open it until you call to say you are outside, got it," Sara says giggling.

"I just worry Sara, I know you don't like Halloween."

"I'll be OK, now go and stay safe."

Gil kisses her again and leaves. She locks the door, opens a bottle of wine and gets the DVD, True Blood, and puts it in the player . After about half an hour she falls asleep on the sofa.

_Sara is walking through the woods near a cabin in the mountains. She slips and starts to fall but out of nowhere a tall handsome stranger appears and catches her in his arms. _

_"Where the hell did you spring from?" she asks struggling to get her feet back on the gound._

_"I was just out walking, saw you fall and knew I had to catch you before you rolled down into that ditch." the stranger replies gently putting her down on the ground._

_"Thanks but you scared the living daylights out of me creeping around like that."_

_"Sorry, if you're OK I'll leave you to continue your walk, just be careful where you put your feet."_

_"Wonder what she would taste like, it's about time I went hunting again," he said licking his lips._

_When she gets back to the cabin she sees him again. "Hi, glad I've seen you again, I want to apologise for the way I acted. If it hadn't been for you I could still be laying in that ditch badly hurt, or even worse...."_

_"No need to apologise, glad I could help," he said as he turned to walk away._

_"Hey, the least I can do is offer you a drink, I am staying in that cabin. My name is Sara ... Sara Sidle."_

_"Please to meet you Sara Sidle, my name is Gilbert Grissom."_

_"Are you on vacation Gilbert?"_

_"No, I'm hunting," he says without thinking. Then before he can stop himself he is launching himself at her neck, fangs out. Just as he is about to bite her jugular she wakes with a start, her phone is ringing._

"Hey, where are you?"

"Outside, can you let me in please?"

Sara rushes to the door, looks through the peephole to make sure it's Gil, then flings it open and rushes into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Sorry darling I was watching the DVD, fell asleep and dreamt you were a vampire and were just about to bite me in the jugular and drink my blood."

Gil goes into the living room sees a blanket on the sofa, the bottle of wine and the DVD still playing.

"Why don't you sleep in bed when I'm not here," Gil says holding her in his arms.

"You know I can't sleep in bed when you're not here and I was watching True Blood, you know, that vampire DVD we bought a while ago."

"Probably not a good choice when you were home alone on Halloween."

"Guess you're right, next time I'll wait until you're here and we can watch it together."

Gil picks her up, carries her to the bedroom where he playfully bites her neck before having his wicked way with her.

The End


End file.
